Liquid dispensers for dispensing soap and the like are well known. There are a wide variety of liquid dispensers for use in association with liquid soap. Some of these dispense the soap or other liquid in the form of foam. There are a number of advantages that are realized by dispensing in the form of foam. Specifically foam is easier to spread than the corresponding liquid. As well there is much less splashing or run-off since the foam has a much higher surface tension than the liquid. In addition, the foam requires much less liquid to produce the same cleansing power as compared to the un-foamed liquid due to the much higher surface area of the foam. Accordingly the cost to wash a specific number of hands is reduced since the amount of soap used is reduced. Similarly there are environmental benefits from using the foam since the amount of product used is reduced.
Similarly there are a number of advantages to soaps with suspended particles. This is particularly true in regard to heavily soiled skin. It is also true for more gentle cleansers that are used as exfoliating scrubs. The particles in the soap or the cleanser provide an abrasive component which enhances the cleaning abilities of the soap or cleanser. Heretofore there has not been a dispenser that would provide for foam with suspended particles wherein the advantages of the foam described above is combined with the advantages of a soap with abrasives.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide a foam soap with suspended particles. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a foam dispenser that dispenses a foam soap with suspended particles. Still further, it would be advantageous to provide an alternate dispenser for providing foam.